


Sunset

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon-Typical Violence, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Dark, Double Drabble, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-04
Updated: 2007-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender watches the sun set</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fanfic100 prompt "Sunset"
> 
> This takes place at Hogwarts during DH, and is inspired by one of Neville's lines when Harry and Co come to Hogwarts.

Lavender slipped into the girl's bathroom and quickly locked the door behind her. Sunlight slanted across the room and bounced off the mirrors, casting a golden red light across everything, including Lavender's pale skin. Dropping her bag and robe by the door, she moved to the nearest mirror and quickly turned on the tap beneath it.

Gently, ignoring the slight sting, she dabbed the blood off her cheek. She accidentally pulled at some of the dried blood and the cut opened again, bleeding sluggishly. Sighing, Lavender pulled out her wand and murmured a spell Poppy had taught her. It cleaned the cut and stopped the bleeding, but didn't heal the cut. The Carrows didn't like it when people healed their punishments. It ruined the message.

When she was done, Lavender leaned against the sink edge and examined herself in the mirror. It was nice; the way the golden light brightened her skin and almost hid the fading black circle around her eye. She almost looked normal.

A shout from the hallway broke the moment, and with a sigh, Lavender retrieved her bag. Before she left the bathroom, she glanced back at the windows, watching as the sun completely set.


End file.
